


Good Night

by jewboykahl



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, That's it it's just creek fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/pseuds/jewboykahl
Summary: Tweek and Craig's night time routine on the very, very rare instance that Tweek actually falls asleep.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58





	Good Night

“Jesus fucking Christ, dude, you would not believe all the people who decided to go to Walmart at eight o’clock at night today.” Craig huffed on entering the apartment, striding to the kitchen counter to set down his purchases. “The self-check-out was twelve people deep.”

Though he did not hear a response from his boyfriend as he put away the few items from his hellacious supermarket endeavor, he thought nothing of it. Once he was done and he had rinsed off his hands, he paced back into the living room and asked, “Do you want some of that—”

He interrupted himself when he realized why the other man was not responding; Tweek was completely passed out on the couch, still clad in the pullover and jeans he had been wearing all day. His mess of blond hair was fanned out against the throw pillow, and his lips were parted, sucking in long, patterned breathing and emitting quiet snores. Craig could not help but grin.

Craig tip-toed around the space, looking for the remote the click off the television. After several frustrating moments, the search came up empty, and he suspected it was lying beneath Tweek’s dormant body. In that case, he decided to sink down on the floor adjacent to the couch and play on his cell phone with some reality cooking show playing in the background. Though it probably will not be fantastic for his back tomorrow, Craig let the man continue to snooze on the sofa. He always had immense trouble getting to sleep and staying asleep and napping and anything at all that had to do with sleep—so he definitely was not going to wake him and potentially ruin the man’s rest.

It did not take long for tiredness to burden Craig’s eyes as well. Before he stood up to head to the bedroom, he turned to have a look at the sleeping Tweek. Sometimes he really could not believe his luck in finding such a perfect person to love. He traced the outlines of Tweek’s handsome face with his eyes, heart swelling as he took in all the unique features from his slightly furrowed dirty blond eyebrows to his pointy, freckled nose, his soft, slightly rosy cheeks, and the light eyelashes that brushed against the top of them, hiding those brilliant green eyes he loved to get lost in.

Craig remained like that for a while, just admiring Tweek’s profile and starting to zone in and out of consciousness. Once he found his eyes closing on their own, he forced himself upright. He pressed a kiss to Tweek’s forehead before slinking into their bedroom, changing into sweats, brushing his teeth, and collapsing against the mattress. He missed the usual presence of the other man beside him (though he was usually either tossing and turning or watching conspiracy theory videos on his phone into the early hours of the night). With a frown, he fell asleep with his arm stretched out into Tweek’s side of the bed.

Hours later, Craig awoke with a start with an added weight shifting the mattress beneath him. He watched with half-hooded eyes as Tweek situated himself beside him, gently spreading out the comforter to cover both of their bodies. He let an involuntary, tired groan escape his lips and he scooted aside to give the blond some more space.

“Craig? Did I wake you?”

Craig hummed in response, titling his head up to grant him a smile. Once his eyes allowed him to focus in the darkness on Tweek’s face, he saw a pouted lip. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I’m glad you did,” Craig said, shaking his head.

When Tweek settled down, Craig leaned over and snaked an arm around his waist. His heart fluttered when Tweek’s fingers found his thick, dark hair, and he pressed a kiss to his nose. “Why didn’t you get me up when you got back from the store?” he asked.

With a smile, Craig leaned in and stole a quick kiss from his boyfriend’s lips before answering, “Wanted to make sure you got some sleep. How was your day?”

“Go back to sleep, Craig, you’re exhausted.” Tweek ordered, slotting his legs between Craig’s thighs and closing his eyes.

“But I wanna talk,” Craig grumbled.

Tweek opened one eye to find Craig feigning concentration with purposefully widened eyes. “We have all day together tomorrow.”

“But that’s so far away.”

“It’s actually already tomorrow, so,” Tweek informed him with a soft chuckle, kissing his lips again. “I’m sorry I was so tired today.”

Craig scoffed teasingly, “You’re such an asshole for needing rest after working all day.”

“You deserve better.” Tweek agreed.

The two let a bout of silence fall over them, readying sleep to capture them again. Tweek shifted into a more comfortable position, moving an arm to rest of Craig’s outstretched one. Craig immediately whined at the loss of contact and grasped Tweek’s hand, guiding it back to the top of his head. Tweek rolled his eyes and went back to gently massaging Craig’s scalp the way he always liked.

“I love you.” Craig mumbled.

Tweek whispered back, “I love you, too. Good night.”

“Good night, honey.”

With that slumber consumed the two as they lay in the comfort and warmth of one another’s arms.


End file.
